valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 12: The Fight for Bruhl
Heavy AT Cannon x 3 | officers = Scout Leader x 1 Shocktrooper Leader x 1 Lancer Leader x 1 Sniper Leader x 2 | aces = Mash the Hunter Yosnoa the Hound | ace drop = Enhanced Block Pin ZM SG 4(g) }} Story With Isara's passing, Squad 7 was like a candle without a flame. Captain Varrot approached Welkin with the news that the entire militia would be moving in to retake Bruhl. She also introduced Kreis, who would be joining Squad 7 as their new tank mechanic and operator. Kreis used to work in the research and development facility as a maintenance engineer, but was now the newest member of Squad 7. He would be responsible for the maintenance of Edelweiss in Isara's stead. Meanwhile, Faldio was alone in the Barious Desert. He was deep within the ancient ruins, examining the ancient script that covered the walls. He was particularly interested in the area beyond the hidden pathway he had previously discovered with Welkin and Alicia. The text on these walls appeared to be intended for Valkyrur eyes only, and revealed a disturbing truth that could very well rewrite history as they knew it. It had been approximately five months since Welkin and Alicia had fled from Bruhl. The mixed emotions they felt upon seeing their hometown served as a painful reminder that the only other person who could have shared in their nostalgia was no longer with them. Welkin knew that Captain Varrot meant for this mission to inspire strength in Welkin and the others, so he was determined to win back their home with his own hands. For five months, the windmill in Bruhl had remained in its miserable state, the once proud symbol of the town only half standing in the town square. Despite its condition, the Imperial forces found the windmill to be a valuable vantage point for snipers, and even as the militia fought to retake Bruhl, the windmill was once again forced to serve in the Empire's favor. Topography Since the occupation of the Imperial army, much of the town of Bruhl has been left in shambles. The Imperial army have defensively positioned themselves surrounding the Sister Mills with an array of Snipers, Heavy Anti-Tank Cannons, landmines, and barricades. The starting position at the South of the map features a small encampment of sandbags for cover, hidden behind one of the town's houses. The main pathway through Bruhl Road comes to a choke point where the focus of the Imperial defense is held. The Midway Camp, located between Bruhl Road and Kirkja Lane, can be accessed from a small pathway on the East side through some ruined houses. In addition to this, taking the Midway Camp also allows for a potent flank on the choke point defenses and to push onward towards the main enemy base camp to the North at the Sister Mills. Landmarks and Street Names *Bruhl Road *Kirkja Lane *Sister Mills *Mill Park *Mill Fountain *First Street *Second Street *Shepherd Street *Windheuvel Road *West Mill Street *East Mill Street *Belgen Gunther Road You will now be briefed on the operation "You will now be briefed on the operation. The enemy is entrenched in a defensive formation throughout central Bruhl and the windmill plaza. Squad 7 will enter from this location and cut a path into the town's center. Your objective is the occupation of the enemy's base camp. Expect the fighting along the main street to be exceptionally fierce. We also have information suggesting that they've placed snipers at various key points across town. Even if you don't see anyone in the immediate area, you may still be open to sniper fire. Be careful where you stop." 'Mission objectives' Victory *The enemy base camp is captured Failure *Welkin dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *All ally soldiers and reserves are killed *20 turns pass "All right, we're set to begin. Good luck!" Strategy *Before the mission starts, ensure that you have visited the headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission. Equip your troops and armored vehicles with the latest weapons and upgrades. *The map is essentially split into two paths: the path along the Bruhl Road (the West side of the map) and the alternate path around the houses (the East side of the map). Both of these paths meet back up into the main windmill plaza, but differ in the way you will engage the enemy. *There are a total of 8 snipers throughout this map, so making use of effective cover and hiding out of the enemy line-of-sight is vitally important to keeping your ground troops alive. Most of these snipers can be found perched on the tops of buildings or watch towers, making them particularly dangerous with the additional boost in damage granted from elevation. *A majority of the battle can be fought without the usage of either of the deployed tanks. By using the East path towards the Midway Camp, most of the enemies can be easily taken out with a mix of Scouts, Shocktroopers, and Snipers. *After taking over the Midway Camp, move a Shocktrooper with a flamethrower behind the Heavy AT Cannon and Shocktrooper at the choke point. If close enough, you should be able to kill both units at the same time. *There are two ace units on this map: Yosnoa the Hound and Mash the Hunter. Yosnoa the Hound is the medium tank situated at the choke point on Bruhl Road. The easiest method of defeating Yosnoa is to have a Lancer move in from the Midway Camp so that you can easily attack his radiator. Defeating Yosnoa will reward you with the Enhanced Block Pin part for the Edelweiss. Mash the Hunter is the Sniper ace located at the main enemy base next to the Sister Mills. In order to complete this mission, you are essentially forced to kill him (as you cannot occupy the enemy base camp if he is to close to the flag). Use either grenades or flamethrowers to take him and the Heavy AT Cannon next to him. You will be rewarded with the ZM SG 4(g) sniper rifle. Rewards Aftermath After the battle, Welkin found himself atop the hill outside of Bruhl. Alicia arrived to report that the last of the Imperial forces had fled the town, but their victory did little to ease their pain. The town was without its people, and the windmill was in a deplorable state. Memories of Isara brought tears to Alicia's eyes. Welkin suddenly spotted a small patch of flowers growing on the hillside. There was no doubt in their minds that these Lion's Paw blossoms were the products of the seeds Alicia had scattered all those months ago. The white flowers seemed to whisper words of encouragement to Alicia, assuring her that all was not lost. Alicia had not expected that she would be the one finding solace in the seeds she had sown. Wiping her tears away, Alicia made a vow to bring an end to the war and return to rebuild Bruhl. Upon returning from the battle at Bruhl, Welkin informed Captain Varrot that he was ready to move on, to look to the future once more. Pleased with Welkin's renewed vigor, Captain Varrot revealed that their next mission would take place in the Naggiar Plains, where the Imperial army was gathering their forces. Though the battle would be a difficult one, Varrot was certain it would be a decisive battle that would bring them one step closer to the end of the war. While the ominous shadow of a massive battle loomed on the horizon, Welkin and Alicia were sharing an intimate conversation under the stars. They were both aware that the upcoming battle would bring with it an unprecedented amount of death and destruction, but Welkin could sense that they were nearing the end of the war, and stated he would have the will to live on and rebuild Bruhl as long as Alicia was by his side. Touched by Welkin's words, Alicia also shared her joy at having met Welkin, telling him that he was a precious source of strength for her in these difficult days. At the end of their conversation, Alicia informed Welkin that there was something she wanted to tell him after the battle. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions